Omnious
Ominous is perhaps the oldest being to exist in the multiverse though he claims that he is just one of a few who may or may not be older than the earliest multiverse to exist. Basic Info Omnious holds his true age as closely guarded secret, and claims never to have ever revealed whether under social conditions or torture. He has claimed that he has known nearly every famous person in the multiverse history to some extent. However, he also claims to know The One-Above-All personally and has even summoned him to his New York HQ's once though he would later be paying for the damage to the city shortly after as the One Above All's presence caused the entire city to shift dramatically toward the east river closing it off for nearly ten minutes. Powers and Abilities Omnious entire body save for his skin and eyes are made out of a element that is named after him as Omnium. Omnium gives Omnious complete invulnerability. Omnium is so strong and dense that if omnious wore to jump he would cause a planet wide earthquake of 7.9 on the Richter scale. yet although this makes him seem unable to even stand on the earth, yet he has been know to actually float on the air at times. Thor discovers his hammer wasn't strong enough to even make him wince in pain yet at the same time it all so caused Thor's hammer to shatter on impact with Omnious and broke his arm at the same time. Omnious is able to manipulate Omnium in any way or form however unlike Magneto he cannot control any other element. At one point Omnious was forced to fight the Hulk when the Hulk had knocked all the Avengers unconscious. Hulk ended up punching Omnious when he was no longer able to chuck anything at him with a great effect. For the first and only time in the Hulks life did he shatter every bone in his own body. While omnious just stood there in front of him without even the slightest look of pain. Omnious later remarked " That's the first time I have ever felt pain an you know it felt like a mosquito biting someone in the summer. Physical appearance Omnious name makes him sound Mysterious and formidable opponent with a chrome like finish due to the Omnium in his body but, Omnious actually looks like Nicolae Carpathia from The Left Behind movie series. Omnious is actually one of the most passive hero's on earth and perhaps the most of the Avengers. He is slow to anger, hates violence and would rather be spending his time becoming a close friend to everyone in the team rather than fight against someone else. His most Memorable quote always is said after some fool villain in desperation punches him with all their might to which he calmly replies to with, " My apologies, to your but, I did warn you twice." Only once has he ever hurt someone intentionally and that murderer died after being crushed into a black hole by Omnious' bare hands and then the black hole crushed until it ceased to exist. "Then explain the time you crushed that murderer out of existence!" Weaknesses Omnious has no physical weakness. Since his brain his made of Omnium he unable to be mind controlled or be affected by Telepaths. However, he has noted that he neither requires sleep, water, or even air to breath and considers the latter to all be privileges. His most regretted flaw is that he cannot engage in reproduction activities as he is incapable of them. He holds all lot on his shoulders and always feels burdened by all the death and despair around him. His Financial wealth may be distributed to the poor and hungry but nothing seems to way more on him than his regrets and choices he has made in the past. Being reminded of it often makes him unable to think clearly for some time or be able to focus. To the Avenger's team he is considered family and just a big man average intellegince man with the need to feel appreciated and loved. His deepest regret was when for a brief year of his Time with the Avengers the One Above All let him become human for the only time in his life. As a human he fell in love with a mutant who's ability was to become a giantess as well as control the weather. However, even as the two were about to declare engagement. An assassin hired by Norman Osborn shot and killed her as she was attempting to stop the villain from escaping to his headquarters. At the time Omnious had played it safe and had not engaged in the battle. However, as he watched the assassin begin to inspect his kill his humanity suddenly disappeared returning him to his Omnium state. In an act of rage and hatred he killed the killer by crushing him into a black hole and then the black hole out of existence. After the kill he spent the next 2 years in so much grief that he was unable to do anything except sit in a chair and stare off into space. It wasn't until a visit from the One Above All that he awoke from his grief stricken posture and became the cheerful person everyone knew and loved. Cool Fact Omnious is a play on the word Omnipotent as is Omnium except for it being an element. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Strength Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Levitation Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Banishment/Summoning